


Grazed

by SneetchesToo



Series: 911 Christmas Week 2020 [5]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneetchesToo/pseuds/SneetchesToo
Summary: Day 5: “You can’t die on Christmas!” + hurt (plus “It just… hurts.”)Carlos gets shot in the butt, that is all.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: 911 Christmas Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067360
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Grazed

**Author's Note:**

> *I combined the original prompt plus a prompt from blakestrand126.

**This is also a companion piece to my story for 12 Days of Tarlos,[First Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089885/chapters/69383028). You don’t have to read this one first, but it might help.**

TK couldn’t believe his eyes as he watched from less than twenty feet as his boyfriend fell to the ground.

“Shots fired! Shots fired!” The sound of that one shot rang through the air much louder than any Christmas bells TK would rather be hearing right now.

And when Judd dragged him to the ground with a huff of ‘get the hell down kid’ he hadn’t even given it any thought.

But then he realized that Carlos was trapped over there on the other side of the vehicles all by himself.

And from the looks of it, Michelle and Nancy weren’t going anywhere.

And Tim, well, TK had no idea where the man was, but he wasn’t close by, that much he knew.

So TK did the only rational thing he could think of.

He flopped to his belly and army crawled across the cold ground until he was laying beside Carlos in the parking lot.

“What the hell are you doing?” He heard Judd mutter out a long string of curses as he tried to drag him back, but TK was determined to help Carlos first.

“I’m the only one here with any paramedic training so leave me alone.” He kicked his foot at Judd and watched as the man growled back at him.

He knew he couldn’t take Judd in a fight, but he could take him in a logical debate.

Judd must have realized that he had already lost because he closed his mouth without saying another word.

“TK…” He looked down at his boyfriend who was staring up at him with a mixture of confusion and anger and glee. “What the hell are you doing?”

“I’m helping your ass.” There were a lot of things about Carlos’ ass that TK liked, but helping it survive a bullet wound was not something he had ever thought he would have to deal with. “I can’t believe you got shot in the butt.”

“It’s just a graze.” Carlos chuckled and TK hoped it was because he had a good sense of humor and not because he was actually bleeding out.

“Good, because you can’t die on Christmas.” If he did, TK would never forgive him for ruining his favorite holiday for him. “Can you move?”

“Yeah…” He started to sit Carlos up when he realized that the situation was being taken care of and there didn’t seem to be any threat to their lives anymore. “Oh fuck… nope… it just… uh it hurts pretty bad.”

“Well you didn’t exactly land off of the wound.” He would save his comments about his boyfriend not being bright for later, he figured that in the moment, hitting the ground and not getting shot anymore was more important. “Why did you fall to your butt after it got grazed by a bullet anyway?”

“Not thinking.” He watched as Carlos slammed his eyes shut as TK rolled him onto his side, his eyes examining the other man’s backside for the injury in question.

He was right, it was just a graze, just below his waistline on the right side.

And it was definitely going to leave a scar.

A scar that he was really going to enjoy kissing at a later date.

“Stop staring at his ass Strand and help me patch him up.” He snapped his head up when Michelle spoke up and he felt his face flush.

At least it was her that caught him daydreaming and not one of the others.

“Sorry.” He sat back on his heels and glanced down at Carlos, but the other man simply winked at him and TK couldn’t help but laugh.

This was definitely going to be a story for the history books.


End file.
